


#victuuri for all

by rustingroses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, So done, Yuri's done with Yuuri and Victor, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingroses/pseuds/rustingroses
Summary: April comes again, and this time there is no snow. There’s just cherry blossoms, waving in the cool breeze, as spring flourishes, as Hasetsu comes fully back to life.Still, there’s a certain symmetry to jogging back to Yuutopia Akatsuki and finding an unexpected Russian figure skater in the hot springs, snow or no snow.





	

April comes again, and this time there is no snow. There’s just cherry blossoms, waving in the cool breeze, as spring flourishes, as Hasetsu comes fully back to life.

Still, there’s a certain symmetry to jogging back to Yuutopia Akatsuki and finding an unexpected Russian figure skater in the hot springs, snow or no snow.

“Yurio!” Yuuri exclaims, pushing up his glasses. “Why are you here? Has something happened? What’s going on? Ah – not that I’m not happy to see you – ”

“Moron,” Yuri interrupts, glowering at Yuuri as he sinks deeper into the warmth. “Oi! Victor! I know you’re there!” He slaps his hands on the stone bordering the hot spring when Victor doesn’t immediately emerge, even when Yuuri glances over his shoulder directly at where Victor is attempting to vanish. “You – I can _literally_ see you hiding, you absolute shit!” he growls, pointing. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Come out _now_!”

Yuuri sighs, but his lips twitch as he follows Yuri’s finger directly to Victor’s attempt to hang back out of sight. Victor seems to finally admit the game is up and steps out into the evening, cool but humid this close to the hotsprings. “But I’m already out!” Victor announces cheerfully, and wraps an arm around Yuuri’s waist before deliberately letting it slide down to Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri turns scarlet, stammering something, and Yuri slaps the stones again, impatient.

“Can you be less disgusting for two seconds?” he demands as he wrinkles his nose. “I flew all the way here, the last thing I need is to be blinded by you pawing at him!” He makes an enraged noise, accompanied by an enraged face, and followed by an enraged, and obscene, gesture.

Victor smiles sunnily and does not move his hand until Yuuri moves it for him into safer territory. “What’s wrong? I haven’t broken any more promises to you.” He pauses, though, clearly unsure as to whether that’s actually true, and Yuuri and Yuri look at him with not wholly dissimilar expressions of exasperation. “Oh! Unless you’re here to visit old friends? You should have let us know, and I’ll let Yuuko know you’ve arrived, and I’ll let Mama Katsuki know she should make us katsudon – ”

Yuri interrupts for the second time in three minutes, and snaps, “That’s not why I’m here!” He hesitates, and then mutters, “Well, not the only reason I’m here.” His stomach growls and his face is flushed from more than just the heat of the hot springs. Yuuri and Victor wait, patiently, as Yuri looks down at his hands. They tighten into fists, and then deliberately relax again. “I was thinking,” he begins haltingly. “That – that you might – maybe, choreograph my short program. Again. For this season. If you wanted.” He turns his face to the side, lips pursed a little, and adds, “And if not, whatever. I’ll hang out, eat some katsudon, and shop. Take a vacation.” He doesn’t barter, he doesn’t bribe. Yuri just asks, soft and a little awkward and a lot uncertain: he is requesting a favor, not demanding a price.

Victor glances at Yuuri, who shrugs. It’s Victor’s choice, in the end, but Yuuri can’t help but think Yuri is growing up. Yuuri eyes Yuri in the hot springs, then considers the fact that Yuri had shown up without so much as a word to anyone, with no information about whether Yakov approved any of this, and no knowing of what choice Victor would make before flying out. Well, mostly growing up. “No competitions, this time,” Yuuri suggests mildly. If Victor truly wants it, though, Victor will get it, because Victor is good at convincing Yuuri to say yes to otherwise ridiculous ideas. “If you decide to do it, that is. I’m going to let Mama know that it’s katsudon for dinner. I’m glad you came, Yurio.” He kisses Victor’s cheek before turning to head inside.

Yuri mockingly gags and sticks his tongue out when Yuuri ignores him. “I’ll do it,” Victor announces before either of them can take another breath. “It’ll be fun! I can already think of a couple of pieces that will be surprising, little kitty!” He grins widely and a little wickedly at Yuri, who looks stunned that he got an agreement so easily and quickly. “Of course, you’re going to be staying here to work hard, so don’t even think about running off without a word this time!” He tutted, waggling a finger while composing his face into a disappointed mien. “Or you’re not getting anything from me ever again! I’m already agreeing to this because I have a generous, welcoming heart, and besides, we’ve got to give Yuuri some competition, or what’s the point – ” He keeps going, elegant hands gesturing as he speaks, but Yuri tunes him out.

It’s Yuuri that catches his attention out of the corner of his eye; Yuuri, looking back at Victor so fondly, so sweetly, and Yuri sees the evidence of the man who seduced Victor to his side and _kept_ him there all over again. Yuri wants to crush him, wants to _win_ , and wants to watch Yuuri skate for as many seasons as they both can. Victor is never coming back to skate on the ice; Yuri knew that the second he saw Victor at the Rostelecom Cup, even if some people are still holding out hope. Yuri heard the weight of the pause when Victor was asked whether he wanted to skate against Yuuri, and _knew_ Victor’s answer, even if he couldn’t yet fathom it.

 _Never against. Always beside_.

Yuuri’s mouth curves in a smile that somehow calls to Victor without Victor even being able to see Yuuri’s face. He half-turns, catches sight of it, and smiles back at Yuuri. It’s a perfect moment.

“Disgusting. If you’re going to be like this the whole time, I’m going to vomit,” Yuri complains, very loudly. “This better be an amazing program, asshole!” Yuuri laughs and lets Victor sweep him into a kiss before continuing on his way, while Victor readies himself to join Yuri in the hot spring. Yuri rolls his eyes at it all, they’re such _idiots_ , but he supposes there’s nothing to be done. They’re too far gone.

In the fall, Yuri debuts his new short program at Skate America with Yuuri and Victor cheering him on. Yuuri’s not there to compete; ostensibly, he’s there to visit friends in Detroit with Victor, and Skate America’s being held in New York. Considering they’ve already flown halfway across the damn world, another couple hours on a plane to see Yuri compete is nothing.

Later still, it becomes something of a tradition. Victor choreographs Yuri’s short program every season until the season when Victor _and_ Yuri choreograph both his short program and free skate.

That season, Yuri wins gold in every competition he participates in.

He smirks, of course, and takes all the credit.

Even later, on Instagram, Yuri posts a picture of Makkachin sleeping on top of Yuuri, who is dozing under a kokatsu while Victor gazes at them both adoringly, head on his hand. In the caption, Yuri writes, _These two losers helped too, I guess. #figureskating #worldchampion #seriouslytheyremorons #justlookatthem #victory #victuuriforall_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written post episode 9 because I had too many feelings to contain. This show is killing me, I swear to God. Feel free to join me on [tumblr](http://rustingroses.tumblr.com/) where I spend a lot of time shouting about my feelings. This was transferred over from tumblr - forgive the title, I couldn't think of anything else! Thanks for reading!


End file.
